


In case you get cold feet

by bastardandkhaleesi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cold Feet, F/M, I'm sorry this is overdramatic and cheesy, Kemilia, Maid of Honour, Unresolved Romantic Feelings, Wedding, Wedding Day, but fuck the system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardandkhaleesi/pseuds/bastardandkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the maid of honor suddenly excuses herself from the wedding of her two best friends, the groom knows there’s more to it and goes to find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In case you get cold feet

**Author's Note:**

> This is for eddardstak (tumblr) :) And like I said I got a little cheesy and overdramatic with it but I still hope yu like it. And NOTHING against Rose! This fic is pure fiction and is not meant to offend anyone or any other ships. Also I suck at grammar and descriptions.

For the last couple of minutes Kit had been pacing his dressing room restlessly. It was _not_ like Emilia to just vanish from an event like this. After all it was his _wedding_ and she was Roses maid of honor. Apparently she had left in a hurry, telling Rose that she felt sick and needed to catch some fresh air just to tell Kit's brother on the phone that her grandma was in the hospital and she needed to see her. To say that all of this was beyond weird was an understatement.

 

Emilia never lied to him.

 

Also there was no way Rose could know about any of this. Alfie had calmed her down and told her that Emilia was planning a surprise for the couple.

 

Kit was just hoping that the “surprise” wouldn't leave them without a maid of honor.

 

He couldn't do this without Emilia. They had practically grown up together and she was one of the most important people in his life.

 

Kit knew that in order to make it down the aisle he had to take matters into his own hand.

 

 

 

 

 

When there was a knock on the door Emila knew this couldn't be much of a good sign. But standing up and looking through the peek hole she _knew_.

 

She should've just taken the damn train out of town, all the way to Stanstead airport. Heathrow would've been fine too. Just not her stupid city apartment. That was by far the worst plan she had ever come up with. Then again Emilia wasn't one for cheming anyway.

 

"I know you're home. Your car's outside." She heard him calling out for her but she couldn't move. _Damn it._ _I s_ _hould've parked somewhere els_ _e_ _as well._

 

It wasn't like any of this had been a thought-through decision to begin with. She had just panicked, acted on impulse. When Emilia had see Rose in her wedding dress, shedding tears of happiness she had felt a pang in her chest. Like something collapsed deep inside of her, keeping her from functioning normally. Her eyes went blurry and she felt like she couldn't breathe properly just before she started making her way out of her best friends dressing room, feeling like a robot. She had no control over her own actions anymore.

 

For god's sake the small brunette didn't even _understand_ why she way doing it. She had planned this wedding through – ever little movement and every cheesy speech. Emilia had put her heart into the details, the decorations and guest list. And now she was freaking out about it?

 

She knew that everything would go perfectly, she had made sure of that about a dozen times. So why the panic attack?

 

"Please Emilia I need to talk to you."

 

When she heard his concerned voice from behind the door a quiet "Fuck." escaped her lips. In any other situation Kit would've found it rather amusing coming from the prim and proper Emilia Clarke but right now it only prove his thesis.

 

Something was wrong.

 

"So I guess there's no sick grandma then." He wasn't judging her, not even trying to confront her with her own lie. It was a simple observation.

 

"Kit, please.." Was all Emilia could come up with as she leaned against the wooden door, steadying herself so she wouldn't break. Even with a lie like this between them, with her running out of his wedding he was this goddamn gentleman. Why couldn't he be angry at her? Just get married without her and ignore her for the rest of time?

 

"My best friend is not attending my wedding the least I can ask for is a reason.." Again his tone was humble, _soft_. It actually seemed like he was a great deal more worried about his best friends well-being than his own wedding. _Damn him_.

 

"Yes. I know and you are right, Kit. I should have a good reason." With that quiet confession made Emilia allowed herself to let tears fall down her face once more. She had been so angry at herself those last half an hour that she had started crying and throwing things in a suitcase, she didn't even know where to take to.

 

"So?" He asked leaning against the wooden door as well. He really hoped she would say something he could argue with. Like her being emotional or afraid her speech wasn't good enough. He would reassure her and get her over to the small church. But she wasn't answering.

 

"Em please, I need you there."

 

When he heard a muffled sob from the other side Kit stood up. There was no way he was going to leave her like this.

 

"I'm so sorry, Kit." He could hear that by now Emilia was full-out crying and he hated it, hated himself for it. Whatever it was he was failing to dectect it himself (a first) and therefore failing to make her feel better.

 

"I just don't get it. Why did you lie to me? Just tell me what's wrong and I promise it's half as bad. Just- let me in Emila. _Please_."

 

"I- I can't go." She stuttered, trying her best to whipe away those tears.

 

"Open the door, Em."

 

Then finally she gave in. She was wearing her brides-maiden dress underneath a big hoodie. The red of the jacket matching her eyes.

 

To Kit she still looked gorgeous of course. With her glamorous high bun a mess and a flush pink on her cheeks.

 

When Emilia fully took his apperance in she began sobbing even heavier but there was laughter in between. That was a good sign.

 

Standing in front of her in suit and tie, with those handsome face and wild brown locks was her best friend- All grown-up and ready to take a big step in his life.

 

"Looking fancy, Harington." She commented honestly, as a hush of pride came over her. _He really did._ Except for that scowl on his features.

 

"Come  h ere"  Kit took her in his arms and pulled her slightly shaking figure closer to him.  Both of them were immediately relaxing. 

 

"I'm so sorry. You are right I have to get a grip."

 

" _Shh_ "

 

"I'm so selfish, this is your wedding day for god's sake. My beautiful best friend is getting _married_ today." Giggles and weak smiles accompanied her hectic words as if she was trying to convince not Kit but herself. There was also a barely audible bitterness in her voice the dark haired actor couldn't place.

 

"You don't _have to_ come, you know. I just want to understand it." Kit said quietly as he softly placed a big hand on her head so she could rest it against his chest. He wanted to calm her down, to understand the mess that were her words but nothing made sense to him.

 

On one hand she was admitting that for whatever reason she couldn't come to the wedding she helped them plan and on the other the tiny brunette was telling him how much she wanted to go and how proud she was of him. Those two sides didn't fit. It was like an important piece of the puzzle was missing, the one that could connect those absurd parts and make this situation whole. But she wouldn't tell him.

 

"You couldn't, Kit I'm sorry." Emilia told him again. Her hands were by now clinging to his suit. This was not the carefree, strong and sweeping woman he knew. She was vulnerable and it was like a punch in the face to see her like that, not knowing how to make her feel better.

 

It wasn't like Emilia _not_ to tell him _something_. No matter if it were parts of their secret game of thrones script, the newest none-sense their English friends were planning, what kind of shampoo and creams she liked best or how she was feeling towards _anything and everything_. Why wasn't she talking to him now?

 

"Stop apologizing."  He said quietly, pulling her small form even closer to him. It was pure torture to hear the guilt in her voice when in reality she was the one who was suffering. 

 

Her running mascara was ruining his white dress shirt. But he didn't even spent one thought on that. Kit couldn't just leave her like this and get married with a good feeling anyway. Emilia had to be alright before he'd make even the slightest step back towards the church.

 

He could see the brunette pressing her rosé lips together until they were as pale as her face. Her jaw was clenched but he could tell that she was about to say something.

 

"I love Rose with all my heart _I really do_." Emilia whispered honestly.

 

Where was she going with this? Rose was her best friend, of course she meant a great deal to her. "I know, I know. And she does too." He told her as his hands found their way down to cup her delicate face. It was then she finally looked up to meet his concerned eyes.

 

Taking in another deep breath Emilia continued. "But I can't watch you marrying her, Kit. I'm an awful and selfish person.”

 

"Emilia-"

 

Kit couldn't process her words. His best friend was far from being a bad person. On the contrary she was about the most selfless and kind person he had ever met. What the hell was she talking about. She couldn't possibly -

 

“I am not strong enough to stand in front of everyone and tell them that I'm happy about this. Cause I'm not. Kit, I'm not happy with this.” Emilia went on before he could put the pieces together himself. She was so careful with every single word, so determined to say them even though he could tell that it was hard on her. The pain appeared almost physical.

 

She wasn't happy about this wedding but she badly wanted herself to be.

 

But why didn't she say something earlier? She was such a good friend to both, Kit and Rose. Why would she not want them to get married when she had brought them together in the first place?

 

Kit simply couldn't wrap his mind around this. It was like his brain was categorically blocking out the most logical answer to his best friends dismay.

 

“You should go." Emilia suddenly told him when he hadn't answered. Pulling away she wiped the tears from her rose cheeks and stalked off to where an open suitcase was placed on her bed.

 

“You're leaving.” Was all the British actor could comment. It wasn't even a question, it was an observation.

 

After throwing a couple of jeans in the piece of luggage Emilia turned back around to face him. “Yes.”

 

“Is this really all I get, Emilia?” His pulse was rising now. If she wasn't this fucking important to him he would be furious at her for ruining this day for him. How was he supposed to get this argument out of his head and be back in time to marry the beautiful woman waiting for him? This wasn't fair to Rose. And it definitely wasn't fair to him. “I told you that I _need_ you and I mean it. I can't do this without your O.K., I can't do this without an assuring nod of yours. And I know that Rose might already be on the verge of a break-down. All of this for _what_ , Em? What are you so afraid of telling me that you're deliberately screwing everything up?” Maybe he hadn't meant to but he was yelling at her. Another first he had never wanted to experience.

 

But he wasn't in control of his emotions anymore. Kit was so desperate for her to tell him what her problem was that he was willing to hurt her. In that moment he hated himself for being so damn impulsive.

 

“Stop it.” The professional Khaleesi allowed herself to mutter as she continued packing. She needed this distraction otherwise she'd have to say something that would destroy _everything_.

 

“ _I am not_ stopping it. In fact this argument will not be over until you tell me the truth.” His words were a lot bolder now, driven by the fear to see her go and possibly never coming back to him. “You were in on it from the fist time Rose and I met. You practically forced us to date and you helped me pick out the damn suit now why do you question this all of a sudden? I just don't get you, Em, I-”

 

“I love you. _That_ is why.”

 

That was all it took for his brain to stop functioning. In this moment it wasn't possible for him to keep himself from closing the distance between them. It was like his lips were magnetically attracted to hers and whatever logic thought was spinning around his his head disappeared.

 

He took her face in both of his hand, leaving her no chance to protest or reason with him. If he didn't kiss her then he would've regretted it for the rest of time.

 

The kiss was rough, nothing like their first kiss had been.

 

When they had locked lips this one time they had drunken a little too much whine it had been chaste and romantic. They had pretended that it had been nothing but a slip, an accident that was bound to happen between to people who were spending way too much time around each other.

 

But _this_ prove them wrong. His lips were longing for so much for than the mere contact and her hands were traveling dangerously deep down his dress shirt. There was a connection between them they couldn't keep ignoring, not with all that had been said in this room.

 

“Kit-” Emilia started when they broke apart to breathe. But he didn't let her finish. His lips were too busy placing kisses down her neckline.

 

“Kit stop!” She finally managed to get a grip and interrupt his actions.

 

The irritation in her eyes was obvious but he could tell that she wanted to talk. As much as both of them wanted to continue this, they couldn't.

 

“Christopher Catesby Harington. You. Are. Getting. Married _. Today._ ” Emilia reminded him as she caressed his face with a said expression. No matter how much she loved him, she was not going to ruin this for him just because he was having cold feet.

 

“You are not getting it, now are you? I can't marry Rose. Not after this.”

 

 


End file.
